Out of the Frozen Alley
by RemainSilent1
Summary: Malik is on his way home, travelng through freezing cold and snowy weather. In an effort to get home more quickly, he takes a short cut through he more dangerous part of town where he is kidnapped by a stranger. YM/M, M/M, Yaoi, Rape, Anal


This is my first one-shot, sex/rape fic. So please enjoy, and review. I'm sorry if the grammer is off, but I was too lazy to really look over this. I wrote this in about 2 days, and by the end of it I stopped really trying, I just wanted to finish it lol.

Anyway this is a fic between Yami Marik (Mariku) and Hikari Marik (Malik). Malik is traveling through blizard like weather, and gets caught in an unpredictable situation. Warnings, Rape, Anal, Yaoi. Rated M for extremely mature, if you don't like it, don't read it.

I do not own the characters from YGO, if I did, they would all be gay, and they would have different voices in the American version of the anime.

* * *

Quickly trudging through the icy snow, Malik grabbed his scarf, and winding it tightly across his face to hide it from the biting winds and sleeting snow. Malik grumbled, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets as he began to pace more quickly down the abandoned streets towards the alley ways. Of course it was stupid for Malik to travel down this part of town, he had reassured his older sister Isis multiple times that he would never head to the west part of Domino. But today, it was freezing. The wind made the temperature feel at least twenty degrees colder than it actually was. And Malik, for once, decided to risk taking Domino street west, despite his sister's multiple warnings. It was quicker to get home anyway, and it was either take this short cut, or chance freezing to death in this horrid weather.

Malik brushed some snow out of his face, trying to keep his vision clear. Vaguely he wondered why Isis worried so much about him traveling through this part of town. His friends traveled down here all the time to visit bars and clubs. The only people who really had to worry were girls and the elderly. And Malik was obviously not old, and not the least bit feminine. Right?

Malik stopped suddenly in his tracks, panicking. Memories of people mistaking him for a girl started to plague his mind. Clenching his fist within his pocket, Malik screamed within his mind "I'm not a girl!". This internal outburst reassured Malik, and he continued on his way.

The frigid snow stung the bit of tan flesh that appeared between his scarf and his hat. Malik shivered, his teeth chattering at an alarmingly quick rate. The further he ventured into the west side of Domino, the faster he began to lose feeling in his lower limbs. He hated the feeling of being cold, the sensation was like a living hell to the native born Egyptian.

How much longer could he last out here? His limbs were going numb, and his vision was nearly blurred because of the vast amount of snow falling. Of course, Malik's cell phone was taken away from him last week after Isis and Rishid found out he was failing history class. Apparently they thought that punishment was adequate for the teen, to force him to raise his grade. Of course Malik could care less about failing that class, but having the ability to call up a friend to save him from freezing to death would be quite useful at a moment like this.

"Only a little bit further" Malik muttered under his breath, as he recognized a winding alley-way that his friend told him about. Malik sprinted to the alley, despite the protest from his frozen and numb legs.

Stopping in-between the two brick walls, Malik sighed in relief that he was no longer playing victim to the wind and snow. Luckily, the alley was covered, so Malik was able to trudge down the narrow path without feeling snow find its way into his thin sneakers. He slipped off his hat and pulled off his scarf, enjoying the small warmth that radiated from the brick buildings.

"Much better" Malik spoke aloud, as his limbs began to regain sensation.

"Good" a voice replied in a small voice, almost like a whisper.

Malik whipped around to search for the source of that voice. His heart raced as his eyes scanned the the alley. There was no way that someone could be out here. No one would be stupid enough to travel outside in this weather, (except for Malik, but he was not going to spend the night at school) and Malik had not seen a single soul during his time in west Domino. Malik was relieved when he saw that the alley was was empty, aside from a few beaten up trash cans and rubbish littering the walkway. Brushing some golden strands of hair out of his face, Malik looked around the narrow alleyway again before turning around to continue on his journey. Before he could turn around, a hand wound around his thin shoulders, and another covered his mouth.

"Hello beautiful" a deep, hypnotic voice purred into Malik's ear, "Come here often?"

Malik wasn't sure how it happened. But frozen in fear, he allowed himself to be dragged backwards into a dingy apartment building. As the warm air of the apartment hit his face, his mind woke up, and he quickly spun around, swiftly punching his captor in the stomach. Not even glancing at the person who grabbed him, Malik ran for the open door, stepping outside into the frigid air. But before, he could escape down the long alleyway, Malik was pulled back inside the apartment, and twirled around to face his captor. Malik stared at the person in shock. His captor was an older male, only a few inches taller than himself, but much more muscular, (which was obvious to see because of he was wearing a muscle tee). But that wasn't what shocked him. It was the surprising similarity between him and the man. The man was Egyptian, with blonde hair that matched Malik's own golden locks.

"What the fucking hell?!" Malik yelled, as he aimed to punch the man again, but the Egyptian was too quick for him, and quickly grasped both of Malik's hands in one of his own.

"Tsk tsk. I would have hoped you had better manners than that. But I suppose I can let this go for this once. But I warn you, you better not keep that attitude up, you might not like the consequences." The older Egyptian grinned wickedly, looking at the fear that was beginning to graze the younger one's face.

Malik sputtered "L-let go of me you bastard! If you want my money just take it! Just fucking let me go!" He squirmed in the grip of his captor, small beads of sweat forming at his brow, and his heart pounding in his chest.

The older Egyptian furrowed his brow, and snorted at Malik as he twisted the weaker boy's arms, and pinned them above his head.

"That wasn't polite at all little one. First off, I'd like to know your name."

Malik growled, refusing to answer. But as the other began to twist his arms in a dangerously painful direction, Malik sputtered out his name, hoping to lessen the pain.

"Malik... Malik... Malik" the other tasted his name on his tongue, his voice quivering over each syllable delicately. He paused for a moment, before finally stating "you can call me Mariku".

Malik blinked. Was this some sort of trick? What was wrong with this man. What did he want? Malik's mind was overflowing with questions about this man, and what they were doing in his apartment.

"If you want my money, take it already!" Malik finally screamed, breaking away from his troubled thoughts.

Mariku smirked, effectively pinning Malik against a dingy wall, pinning him with his weight. Mariku's free hand traveled slowly from the round curve of Malik's cheeks, trailing softly down to his neck.

"I don't want your money dear Malik," Mariku breathed, watching Malik's breath hitch as Mariku touched him, "I want you."

Malik's eyes widened as he began to struggle violently. "No! No! You can't have me you bastard!"

Mariku held Malik more tightly, licking his lips as his eyes traveled down the heavily clothed body. "Perhaps I should help make you more comfortable. You are a guest here."

Malik growled, leaning forward to bite Mariku's arm, in a desperate attempt to free himself. "Never you fucker! I decline your invitation!"

Mariku glanced at the bite on his arm that was beginning to bleed. "Mmm, I did not know little Malik was into this kind of thing"

Before Malik could respond, Mariku slammed his head against the wall, causing the younger Egyptian to gasp in pain. As Malik tried to regain focus, Mariku quickly unbuttoned his thick jacket, and traced a cold hand under his uniform shirt. Malik's stomach muscles instantly tensed as the cold hand dragged it's nails across his abs, and drew circles around his belly-button.

"Stop it you sick fuck!" Malik screamed over and over becoming more and more desperate. But Mariku ignored his shouts and cries, flicking his hand over Malik's nipples, pinching each one briefly, before finally pulling his hand from out of Malik's shirt.

"So very hot," Mariku moaned breathlessly, his eyes traveling over the young teen's body. As his gaze stopped at one specific spot, below the teen's waist, Malik's face grew red in embarrassment.

"Please stop," Malik desperately begged, "Please just let me leave. I don't want this!" Malik felt weak, the shock of the situation finally playing a toll on his body. He knew he couldn't fight this, Mariku, he wasn't strong like Rishid, or smart like Isis, he was failing history for god's sake! Plus it didn't help that his body was still fairly numb from the cold. How could he fight a man who was twice his size in muscle?!

Mariku noticed the defeatist look that crossed over Malik's face. Taking the opportunity to overpower the teen with little struggle, Mariku pulled Malik into the bedroom, flinging him on top of the bed. Before Malik could react, Mariku tied his hands to the bed frame, his eyes glowing a violent crimson. Straddling Malik's waist, Mariku pulled out a wicked looking blade from his back pocket.

Malik choked when he saw the blade. "W-what the h-hell is that for?!" he yelled, stuttering.

Mariku's eyes just gleamed as he looked down at the pathetic looking teen. Grabbing the scarf from Malik's neck, Mariku fashioned it as a gag around Malik's mouth so he wouldn't have to listen to the screaming and yelling that spewing from Malik's mouth.

"If you kept that pretty mouth shut baby, you would be even more gorgeous." Mariku flicked the blade across Malik's cheek, allowing the crimson liquid to flow loose from tan flesh. Sliding forward, Mariku licked the droplets of blood, to Malik's disgust, and slowly began cutting away the fabric that covered the young boy's arms and chest.

Quick work was made of the jacket and uniform shirt, leaving Malik's chest exposed to the chilled air of the bedroom, and the chilling smile that grew upon his captor's face. The rosy nubs on Malik's chest became erect as the cold air touched them, much to Mariku's delight.

Malik shivered and quaked, his thin frame shaking under Mariku's glance.

Malik glanced up at Mariku, his mouth forming a sneer. A final burst of energy invaded Malik's body, and he shook and squirmed, loosening the bonds that held his hands. Quickly pulling his hands from the bed frame, he ripped off his gag and pushed Mariku off of him,

"Stay off of me you fucker!" Malik screamed, flailing his fists into the older Egyptian's face before he could react. "Leave me alone!"

Mariku smirked, and swiftly grabbed Malik's fists, and pulled him into a one-ended bruising kiss. Malik's eyes rolled back, startled as the other one bruised his lips. Mariku wound his arm around Malik's head, and pulled tightly on the golden locks. As Malik gasped in pain, Mariku forced his tongue into smaller Egyptian's mouth, taking a taste of his captive.

No... No... Malik's mind refused to except this. This wasn't happening to him. This man wasn't touching him, he wasn't kissing him. He was delusional, the cold, it must have gotten to him. He wasn't really in this apartment, he was sitting in the street, freezing to death. Death seemed so much more welcoming than the saliva covered organ that was invading his mouth.

But it was happening. Malik couldn't deny that. This was happening, and it wasn't stopping despite all of Malik's pleas and struggles. What else could he do that he hadn't already done? This pervert was ten times stronger than him, and unless a miracle occurred, there was no stopping the older Egyptian. Malik looked at the man who was forcefully kissing him, with tears brimming his eyes. Miracles happen. Right?

Mariku finally pulled his face away from Malik's, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Mariku sighed in delight as he licked his lips and stared at the trembling teen.

"You make me so hot." He gasped, grinding his hips lightly against Malik's, moaning in pleasure as his arousal grew. Malik screamed in fright as he felt the unnatural bulge brush against his body. He opened his mouth to protest, but Mariku covered it with a free hand. "Shh little Malik, the more you struggle, the worse this will feel." Mariku pursed his lip and thought for a moment, "Well unless you like being fucked until you bleed" He added.

Malik's eyes widened in fear. "N-no! No, please... Please, don't. Please, please please!" he begged desperately, his voice quivering.

Mariku scanned the fearful teen that lay under him. He kissed his lips again to stop his begging, before he pulled up and stroked Malik's face. "Mmm. I had a feeling you were a virgin. Don't worry, if you are good, I'll make sure you enjoy this."

Malik laid back on the bed limply, as tears ran down his face. He didn't want this, but he didn't want to be hurt either. He especially didn't want to be fucked until he bled. He was scared. Horribly, and terribly scared. His heart pounded against his chest, so quickly, that Malik thought it would jump out of his flesh and run away. He looked away from Mariku, and glanced around the small bedroom, in a last attempt to find something to save himself. He noted the lack of furniture and decoration, realizing any plan he had would end up futile, and create more unnecessary pain for himself.

Mariku grinned wildly, his eyes glistening, as he saw that Malik finally gave into his defeat. The Egyptian quickly ripped off his victim's pants and boxers, before taking a moment to gaze at the beauty that was Malik. Malik's face turned a bright red as he saw the look on Mariku's face as he viewed his naked body.

Mariku began to rub his arousal, moaning slightly, as he gazed upon the naked body, the virginity of it overwhelmed his senses. Mariku dipped down and licked the skin around Malik's chest, taking delight in the small whimpers that Malik let out. He allowed his hands to travel the young Egyptian's body, touching every curve and every dip, before finally reaching the part of the man that actually matters. Mariku's hands teased Malik's limp penis, smirking as the teen moaned involuntarily. Mariku's long tan fingers played with the curly pubic hairs, as his own arousal started to throb, begging for attention.

Stopping with the bit of foreplay, Mariku made quick work of his own clothes, chucking them to the floor. Malik's eyes shut tightly as Mariku pulled apart the young teen's thighs and thrust a single digit into his virgin hole. Tears leaked out of the shut eyes, and uncomfortable whimpers fell out of Malik's lips. Mariku nearly forgot his promise of being gentle as he began to harshly thrust his finger in and out of the tight hole, imagining what the tight heat would feel like on another part of his body. Adding another finger, he stretched the hole, his eyes burning in violent pleasure as he saw the look of extreme discomfort cross Malik's face.

"S-stop! It hurts!" Malik finally choked out, trying to pull away from the cruel fingers. Mariku's eyes quickly lost their psychotic burning, and he began to thrust his fingers in a bit more gently into the teen, searching for his sweet spot. As soon as Mariku's fingers brushed the teen's prostate, Malik's eyes flew open as he moaned loudly in pleasure. Mariku smirked, as he teased the boy's prostate, his fingers rubbing against the spot lightly. Malik whimpered, his mind was torn. He didn't want to have this happen to him, but it felt so much better than he had imagined. The ache from the stretching had melted away has his captor played with his sweet spot.

Mariku smiled as he withdrew his fingers from Malik's entrance. Malik whined in the loss of that incredible feeling before he came to his senses once again, as he saw Mariku coat his member with a liberal amount of lube.

"No! Please don't! P-please stop!" He screamed, thrashing away from the perverted Egyptian.

Mariku grumbled in displeasure, and grabbed the smaller male's hips in a bruising grasp before his forced his member into the tight hole. Malik screamed loudly in pain, as the large penis ripped apart his insides. The pain was more intense than he could imagine, it was as if his entire body was being ripped in half.

Mariku moaned, thrusting in quickly to the small teen. He stopped for a moment, pulling all the way out, before forcibly thrusting in again all the way to the hilt. The way he felt was nearly the exact opposite of the way Malik felt, until his member finally reached that one spot inside the boy that would make him moan. As soon as Mariku's member thrust into Malik's prostate, Malik arched his back and panted heavily, feeling pleasure overtake his system. He allowed his body to rock in sync with Mariku's thrusts, allowing Mariku to thrust into his prostate again and again. The two bodies rocked sloppily together, sweat drenching down their chests. Mariku began pumping Malik's member in rhythm with each thrust, and it did not take long for Malik to reach his climax and violently release his seed into Mariku's hand. The clenching of Malik's inner muscles, threw Mariku over the edge of pleasure as he released into Malik.

The two lay down in the bed panting heavily. Mariku smiled and kissed Malik's forehead, allowing the boy to enjoy the haze of his first major orgasm.

"We will have to do this more often tenshi." Mariku grinned, petting the young teen. Malik looked up at the man in fright, finally returning to his senses as the orgasmic haze left him.

"W-what?!" But... but..."

A long pause past between the two before Mariku finally spoke up. "I'm never letting you go Malik. For I am yours, and you are mine."

* * *

I was thinking about making a sequel to this, but I dunno, please review! Reviews are amazing, and they don't take that long. You don't even need an account on to review! I will give a cookie to each person that reviews, and I will even take suggestions for another fic, or whatever!

The sequal is up and running! Please review it too! I am always welcome to ideas or comments (its hard writing the sequal without bouncing ideas off many people) .net/s/5586470/1/Freezing_Heat --- here's the link for the sequal!


End file.
